Storytime With Kakashi
by Akari Kurata
Summary: Kakashi, who is now living a peaceful retirement after Naruto becomes hokage. tells a story to the future generation of ninjas.


Kakash sat under the shade of a tree in small training park. He flipped through his latest icha icha book and began to read. The sky was peacefully blue and nearby birds twittered. This was the kind of retirement that Kakashi had dreamed of. His thoughts drifted off to the mostly of the recent things that had happened. The wars , battles and finally Naruto's reconciliation with Sasuke, No as a matter of fact Team seven's reconciliation with Sasuke. He could still remember Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura as kids. Constantly bickering and complaining. _Those had been good times_ He thought. Now Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke were all grown up raising families of their own. Everyone had grown up. Kakashi felt amazed as he realized how much they had matured over the years. He let out a little sigh, He had grown much older too. His skills were starting to dull. Just to find out, He put his book down and pulled out a Shuriken and aimed it precisely at a target, which was only a red circle on a tree, a few meters away. It whizzed through the air and hit the mark, but slightly a little to the left so it wasn't exactly in the center. He sat back down and picked up his book again. He wasn't disappointed. It was the way things were. One grows and another falls,. Kakashi yawned, disliking the way his teeth touched the inside of his mask. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes almost about to fall asleep. There was a faint _Rustle_ in the bush a foot away from him, but Kakashi didn't react "Boruto I know you're there and the rest of you guys too." Boruto's yellow hair erupted from the bush followed by Shikidai "Dammit Boruto !" He huffed " We could have tackled him if you hadn't moved !" Sarada stood up and pulled a twig out of her black hair "Guys…we really shouldn't be doing this, I mean he is- was hokage after all.." "But it wasn't close enough." Inojin rolled his eyes , ignoring Sarada. "Seriously, Couldn't you have WAITED till we Attacked Kakashi-san ?" Boruto, who normally would have been firing back retorts was trying to brush off leaves and twigs " Give me a break !" He said struggling to pull out a thorny leaf out from the back of his shirt "I had to hide in a thornbush !" Kakashi chuckled " I guess you guys are sharpening up your skills for the academy tomorrow." He mused. He mentally counted off the kids _Boruto, Sarada, Shikidai, Inojin and wait.._ He looked around "where's Himiwari and Cho-Cho ?" he asked Inojin stepped out of the bush and stood in front of Kakashi "Oh well Cho-Cho went to go eat or something with Anko sensei." He had an irritable expression on his face. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement . "And Himiwari ?" he asked referring to Boruto's little sister who looked so much like her mother made a face "I didn't really want to bring her along." he confessed "But she came anyway 'cuz mom said I had to watch her. Himiwari poked out of a bush next to Sarada. "Its Kakashi-jii-san!" she sqeaked happily Kakashi Then he looked around at all the kids who were now standing around him. "So..What did you guys come here for ?" he asked flicking off a speck of lint off his book. Boruto scratched the back of his head "I dunno.." He admitted "It was Inojin's idea." Inojin exploded " IT WAS NOT!" and started to fire up about how this whole thing had started because of Boruto . Boruto put up with Inojin's yelling for 5 seconds before he started too, except in his version it was vice versa.

" **YOU** SAID THAT SINCE WE NEEDED TO PRATICE TOMORROW we should look for blah blah blah." "NUH-UH **YOU** SAID THAT SINCE WE WERE DOING NOTHING, BUT WASTING THE TIME IN OUR LIVES blah blah blah."

Sarada rolled her eyes and looked like she wanted to shove something down their throats to keep them from yelling. _Boys are total idiots_. Shikidai snickered "C'mon guys, you're acting like girls." He wasn't prepared for their anger. "STAY OUT OF THIS SHIKIDAI" They roared in unity then turned and started arguing again. Kakashi chucked, Inojin looked so much like his mother Ino when he was angry. Himiwari tugged on the back of her older brother's shirt "Onii-chan STOP FIGHTING !" Boruto didn't feel like agreeing, but stopped yelling anyway and gave Inojin a fierce glare. Inojin did the same. Himiwari poked her big brother in the ribs "Oh wait I have an idea !" she skipped around Kakashi joyfully "Kakashi-jii-san won't you tell us a story?!" she begged and tugged his sleeve. "Please ?" She clasped her hands together. Sarada looked up "Yeah! Kakashi-san tell us a story !" Even though she knew that begging for stories from an old geezer like Kakashi was kind of immature she could never get enough of Kakashi's stories of mom, dad and the 7th hokage, Naruto. The others must have been thinking the same thing, because in less than a few moments all the kids were dancing around Kakashi "A story ! A story ! C'mon Kakashi tell us !." Kakashi sighed and snapped his book shut "Alright, you win." He surrendered and shoved his book back into his pocket. "What kind of story?" he asked. " About Team 7!" they all answered plopping themselves on the soft grass in front of Kakashi's stump. Kakashi smiled "Ok, but you all know the ground rules, no interrupting." He warned. Five pairs of eyes stared eagerly up at him.

"So… many years ago, when your moms and dad's were younger and foolish… and when I was stronger and more handsome-" A ripple of snickering went through the five children, but they quickly fell silent as Kakashi continued his story.


End file.
